It's You
by KFawkes
Summary: My little reimagine of Eggsy x reader doing TGC :D No diss on Tilde, just didn't vibe with their relationship.


"What?" You asked quietly nearly at a complete lose of words.

Now, this may sound dramatic, but it literally felt like your whole world had been turned upside down. Like you had been thrown onstage for a play expected to deliver lines you seriously should know, but didn't.

There was just no way that Eggsy fucking Unwin was here, saying... this. It just couldn't be possible. Eggsy was with Tilde- he was going to MARRY Tilde, or at least that was the plan wasn't it? He did ask her... The wedding was in a few fucking weeks...

This was literally the princess of Sweden you were talking about, yet here he was in the middle of the night standing on _your_ door step; dripping wet from rain the pounded the city streets outside of your flat. Wearing that bright fucking orange suit jacket you'd helped him pick out several months before... And damnit if he didn't look just like a dream.

A very, _very_ confusing dream.

"I love... I love you." He breathed out again, and still you could hardly believe your ears; even though this was at least the 3rd time you'd made him repeat it.

Eggsy's eyes were light yet somehow heavy at the same time; his brows were raised above his glasses and lined in tiny droplets of water. He was holding his umbrella to the side like a crutch, but didn't use it- and for a moment you wondered why as, silly as that sounds.

But it wasn't just 'why' was he allowing himself to ruin a two thousand dollar suit... It was 'why' was he here telling you he loved you. Now of all times. It wasn't that you didn't want him to.

There weren't many things you wanted in life, but he was absolutely top of the list. You'd been in love with Eggsy since you met him a little over 3 years ago…

Only you were his best friend... his partner, and the one he went to when shit went down or when he needed someone. You were- not the girl he was supposed to love.

Eggsy deserved everything, so much better than you. He deserved a fucking _princess_. Someone royal, elegant... Not some trained killer that just so happened to be really good at computers and enjoyed the same shit movies he did.

"I heard... you. B-but, I don't understand, Eggsy... you're with Tilde- you're _marrying_ Tilde... you can't ju-" You started, the words falling quickly out of your mouth before you knew exactly what you were even saying; but he interrupted you before you got too far.

"I ain't marryin' her..."

When Eggsy replied you almost couldn't hear the quit patter of rain anymore. Everything around you seemed so still and silent... Did you actually hear that correctly- had he actually broken it off with her?

"W-what do you mean- you're... not?" Your voice was rushed and urgent; and you weren't even trying to hide the surprise or excitement from your tone.

In those moments of silence you felt your heart thumping dully in your cage of a chest like a drumming. It was pounding so hard it engulfed the droplets and the late cars that passed the flooded streets... It was so thunderous you could feel it booming inside your skull almost relentlessly.

Eggsy stepped closer to you shaking his head briefly, with jaw clenched together tightly behind slightly parted lips; and you could tell he had no idea where to start... But neither did you.

"I couldn't do it no more..." He looked into your eyes intently sending a wave of nerves and chills like a blanket over your chilled skin.

After pausing for a moment, he took another step towards you with brows raised passively; with just a hint of sadness cascading his otherwise serene face.

"Havin' Harry back made me realize somethin'... Somethin' I think I always knew," He pulled in a deep breath, dropping the umbrella he held to the side like it was nothing. "that... was hard t'admit."

Eggsy was only about a foot from you now, and you hadn't said a thing since he started again.

What could you say? I love you too? I'm glad you two broke up..? Because that's exactly what you felt like saying and fuck did you love him too...

You loved that fucking cheeky smile, and that scar on his eyebrow. You loved his perfect wink and the shape of his jaw. The way he laughed and the color of his eyes... You loved him so fiercely that you sometimes didn't know what to do with yourself.

But you'd never have imagined that he'd love you too... Not in a million fucking years. Only, he did. For some fucking reason, he did.

So what else could you do but nod and try to find the words... After a moment you started not nearly as strongly as you intended might you add; crossing your arms, hugging away the chill of night. "And what's that?"

"That Tilde- she's a good person, yeah? ... but she ain't the one I wanna spent my life with. She ain't ever gonna be that person." Eggsy spoke honestly, and you knew now that there was no going back from here. You'd crossed a line, and it wasn't the kind that you could go back over.

"You can't just... you're about to get married, Eggsy. You... you asked her to marry you. There- there are plans, _set_. Sh-she's a fucking princess, for fucks sake…"

"She ain't you." Eggsy answered quickly, unable to move his eyes from yours.

And boy did he mean that.. There was nothing he regretted more than letting a false sense of safety entrap him when he was vulnerable. He didn't like thinking about Tilde or their relationship that way; he cared about her, he really did. Eggsy loved her even... but he wasn't in love with her, and he knew he never would be. And once he realized that, he also knew he couldn't go through with it.

He inched closer to you, and now you could smell the piney scent of his skin... That scent alone was enough to send you flying, and now with the look he gave you- well, lets just say you were in seriously fucking deep here.

"I never shoulda let it go on like it did- was wrong a'me. Was jus doin' what I thought was right, as shit as that sounds..." Eggsy slid a hand to your chin, pulling your eyes back to his lightly.

As he touched you, a chill spread over you and you pulled your eyes tightly shut, enjoying the embrace more than you should.

Was this what guilt felt like?

But why should you feel guilty at all... nothing happened. Nothing _was_ happening. Not really. And even if it did- he broke it off with her. They weren't together.

You didn't want to admit it, but you'd been hoping he'd leave her for the last 3 years. It wasn't something you were proud of, and that guilt alone was enough to make an awkward tension between Tilde and yourself... Now when you thought about it, you wondered if she might have known all along.

"I won't marry someone I don't love..." He spoke softly, and finally you met his eyes again. "It ain't fair to her."

"I know... You shouldn't have to." And you really did mean that.

You meant what you'd said because even if Eggsy hadn't just confessed his love for you, you wouldn't want him stuck in a shit marriage. And he was right, Tilde didn't deserve to be in one either.

"You wanna know what Harry said t'me when he came back?" Eggsy asked pulling his lower lip between his teeth nervously; his gaze scrolling your face like a book. "What it was that made me realize…"

For a moment you weren't sure where this was going, but you nodded lightly ready to listen; enjoying the softness of his thumb tracing your jaw tenderly.

"He told me that if I ain't careful- I'd be stuck... stuck doin' somethin' I didn't want. Livin' a life I hated an wishin' I'd done it different." He pulled his other hand to your neck, his fingers barely touching your skin sending feather soft tingling through your limbs. "Didn't understand at first, course I didn't..."

Eggsy paused letting out a deep breath, nodding silently as if he was mustering more courage from deep within. "An for months I couldn't stop thinkin' bout it... Then, I jus- knew."

Now it was hard to keep yourself from crying, but you did- somehow. You pulled your lips together, locking your brows in a soft crinkle as you wait for him to finish.

"I knew... that if I went through with it- with marryin' her. I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

At this point you couldn't stop the salted tears from releasing their gentle decent across your cheeks. What was the point? What was the point in denying that this wasn't the best news you'd had in months…

"That I'd regret not tellin' you how I felt... without at lea-"

You weren't exactly sure what came over you, but you nearly jumped into his arms; wrapping yours around his neck- pulling him into a long awaited kiss. And you could swear to whatever God was out there, that you'd made it to heaven in that moment; because damn did he feel perfect.

Eggsy was surprised at first, but he slid his hands around your waist like he'd been doing it for years. Pulling you closer to him, kissing you are fervidly than you'd been kissed before... And you knew that this was what it always should have felt like.

There had been many fantasies involving a kiss like this, but you'd never had imagined it would have been so damn cliche. Kissing in the rain in the middle of the night? It was a bit much, even for you. But you really didn't give a shit how cheesy it was, because you had wanted this for so long and now it was yours.

Time nearly stopped, and there was no sound around you... there was just this.

Just him, and you knew it may be dramatic but once your lips met- your world spun back to place more complete than before. You may not know what would happen next or if this would last... but you absolutely were ready to find out.

"I lo.. I love you too, Eggsy."


End file.
